Telematics may be described as use of technology to communicate information from one location to another. Telematics has been used for various applications, including for the exchange of information with electronic sensors. As telematics technology has progressed, various communication methodologies have been incorporated into automobiles and other types of vehicles.
One example of telematics systems currently in use in automobiles are on-board diagnostics (OBD) systems. From early versions of OBD systems that included crude implementations of control for features such as fuel injection to more sophisticated and standardized OBD-I and OBD-II units, these units have served as an electronic gateway into the health of a vehicle. These systems have allowed users to monitor a wide variety of engine sensors and systems, including emissions control, coolant temperature, engine RPM, vehicle speed, timing advance, throttle position, and oxygen sensing, among other things. Moreover, handheld units, mobile devices, personal computers, data loggers, and other devices may be connected to the OBD systems to serve as the interface for displaying data outputted by the OBD system. Data obtained from OBD systems has been used for a variety of purposes, including maintenance, diagnosis, and analysis.